KHRestyled! Headphone Actor
by TheParadoxicalOtaku
Summary: With our one and only crazy pineapple head! Now with extra insanity! One-shot. Mild OOC. "I'm sorry to say this but the world will end today." "Humanity's song would not be that easily erased." "Mukuro laughed as the world splattered a brilliant crimson red." Review please! Story Cover from the actual video on youtube and is not mine.


I got lost on the road of life… Heh. –Glares from readers- Oh uhm, seriously, I got sidetracked and was unable to go online. AT. ALL. Well shucks, I sound like one of those whiny authors that apologize profusely to their followers. Gah, moving along now… ME NO COMPREHEND WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO SAY. WHAT IS THIS SUEING THING YOU SPEAK OF? COULD YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN YOURSELF MORE CLEARLY?

Oh the law and its silly rules. Pshh. Ah well, if I must. **No stake I know of regarding Vocaloid or KHR.** -Shoves Mukuro on to stage as he blinks dazedly before smirking to a cheering audience- Enjoy but no touchy-feely on my pineapple kay!

* * *

_KHRestyled! Headphone Actor (With Mukuro and Dokuro?)_

* * *

Mukuro slumped against the side of his chair tiredly and huffed a little to no one in particular, especially since there was no one in the room at that point of time...

Where had all the good music gone from the world nowadays?

Smirking like someone who had a secret to himself, he prodded the next button on his radio.

After a couple of attempts, he finally reached a channel he deemed suitable for his ears and settled down to listen.

Only to be rudely interrupted by a rather alarming sounding message being broad-casted by some prime minister of an unknown country.

"I'm sorry to have to say this but the world as we know it will end today." A couple of sniffles punctuated this simple-sounding message before being cut off abruptly.

The music resumed once more and Mukuro found himself snorting in disbelief at the absurdity of that statement.

He instead chose to glance out the window nonchalantly while the music from the radio softly played in the background.

Outside the window was a huge flock of crows chattering away among themselves and making a huge din.

They swooped about high in the air, almost to seemingly block out the sun and obscure its shape from view.

Where were those crows headed? To settle in to the city they had traveled to? To escape this dull and dreary life?

Mukuro contemplated this question for a short moment before he gave up trying to find an answer to that confusing mess.

Darkness fell over Mukuro's city briefly due to the immense size of the flock and he turned back in to face his rather empty room.

A single bed, a cupboard with nothing but a few sets of clothing, a desk littered with an assortment of objects, one chair and a plain desk lamp.

He walked over to his bed and picked up the gameboy that had been tossed there before in the day.

He fiddled with it a little before discovering that the game he had been playing earlier lacked a save button.

He chucked it into the cupboard where it landed with a soft but distinct _'thump' _among his pile of clothes.

He then turned to face his desk and examined it with a lazy eye.

His homework lay abandoned on the desk and he chose to blatantly ignore it, hoping that it wasn't too urgent or that it was needed to be handed in to his teacher anytime soon.

He threw his body onto the bed all the while wondering why his body was trembling so.

He shrugged it off but unconsciously groped about the bed for his trusty headphones and slipped them on with a practiced ease.

As he scrolled through his playlist, looking for something that he felt like listening to.

Just as the lesser known band, Vongola and its music filtered through to his ears while he slowly relaxed, the tension seeping out of his body.

He froze and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a wispy vaguely-female sounding voice cut right through the soothing tune.

She whispered softly, "You want to survive, isn't that right?"

He sprang straight up from his bed like he had been burnt with a red hot poker.

His eyes darted about warily in the room, as though expecting some kind of trap to jump out at him but when nothing major happened, he merely tensed even further like a wound spring.

This had never happened before...

Trusting his instincts, he grabbed his trusty trident that was leaning against his bed post and dashed out the door, headphones still strapped against his ears.

All he could hear being emitted from said headphones was pure static as he shook his head, trying to recall where he had heard that voice before.

The ground shook violently, causing the skyscrapers of his birthplace to shudder just as violently.

He came to a standstill as he finally remembered where he had heard that voice before. Of his long dead sister.

Who had died years before in a fatal car accident that had claimed many innocent lives.

Her body was never recovered, supposedly being too badly mangled to have been recognizable by him or his classmates, but burned into ashes which he kept in an urn. His parents had never bothered to show up at the funeral that had been held for her.

But as the static continued buzzing about in his ears, it seemed to reverberate throughout his entire being.

He tired of it and was just about to remove the headphones when the voice came back and stopped the highly irritating static for that short moment.

"If you manage to cross that hill in 20 seconds, then you will understand the point I'm trying to make." The gentle voice caressed his body.

Mukuro could have laughed right there and then, since when did his sister get this crazy?

Or maybe it was her ghost, all unsettled after being dead and not being with her sibling for so long.

He was just about to turn and head back to his apartment when the voice spoke up again.

"Don't doubt my words, just listen close and go on 20 seconds ahead."

He stopped at the intersection as static resumed once more and he asked why he was even listening to those insane words that made just about as much sense as him trying to pole-dance.

The intersection where he stood was congested with human traffic as usual.

Friends, acquaintances, enemies, neighbors, strangers. Why should it matter anyway?

It wouldn't change a thing in any case as he was bombarded with a continuous cacophony of noise of loud wails, happy chattering, usual gossip.

His heterochromatic eyes flashed as he welcomed the noise, muffling the buzzing sound beside his ears.

He turned away as the green man flashed on the traffic light and he started his frantic dash ahead.

Only this young man was headed in the opposite direction of the others as their voices reached even higher pitches.

He tried to make sense of it in his head as he passed by people rioting against some kind of rights they thought they rightfully deserved.

He ignored the sobbing girl collapsed in the middle of the pavement even though he remembered her as one of his fellow classmates who had not sneered when the others poked fun at him for his outward appearance.

He then proceeded to swiftly dodge past the local white-haired priest that was standing in the middle of the pavement, praying with a cross in hand and a bible in the other.

The priest's eyes were closed tightly while his mumbled prayers were blown away with the wind.

"You have just twelve minutes left. Will you make it?" The distorted voice taunted in the voice of his deceased sister.

His teeth clenched together roughly as he resisted the urge to say some smart-ass comment to shut that ridiculous voice mocking him up.

If everything was just going to up and vanish right before his very eyes then he had no other choice but to hurry up and complete the task he had been given.

Nonetheless deep down in his heart, he highly doubted that voice toying with him through his headphones.

The voices that followed him from the intersection grew more annoying, loud ear-splitting jabbering that made him wince somewhat.

However, it was quickly silenced to teary-eyed gazes and people in soft prayer in but a matter of seconds.

This was humanity's song and it was here to stay, no matter what the voice declared would happen.

"You better pick up the pace. There is only a minute left for you."

He wisely chose to shut his mouth and focus on the task at hand instead.

The hill loomed right in front of him as he gritted his teeth and increase the speed at which he had been running.

* * *

Puffing slightly at the effort he had exerted, he caught his breath and straightened up.

His mission accomplished but the sight that stood before him snatched his breath away yet again.

A gigantic almost transparent wall seemed to stretch all the way up into the virtual blue sky.

A dome covered the town he had grown up in, projecting images of clouds, the sun and the azure blue sky,

Behind the wall, scientists applauded, amusement flashing in their eyes as they compared notes and scribbled away frantically in their clipboards.

"Magnificent. Subject number 69 has grown in ways we could never have imagined. Further analysis required." They congratulated him.

Disgust filled him from head to toe and the confidence he was feeling drained away through his feet into the ground.

Was the town nothing more than a research and experimental facility to these sick freaks?

It had been his home for the past 16 years and they were treating it like it was pure trash that should not even be here in the world.

His grip on the trident he had brought from his once-home tightened as he eyed the scientists standing in front of him.

"Growth for Subject Number 69 has reached maximum limit. This town is now deemed useless." A scientist with a white lab coat on picked up something that resembled a bomb and swiftly threw it in the direction of the town with no change in expression.

He was shaken to his core. His life, he realized, had been nothing but a complete and utter lie concocted by these nut-jobs.

His life and history had been in a little box, hidden away from human eyes or was that all fake too?

His eyes could not be peeled away from the devastating sight that lay below him, the town ruined and destroyed in seconds.

As ashes fluttered down slowly from the peaceful sky, he could just barely manage to catch the voice mutter from the innocent pair of headphones, "Sorry." and the static finally faded from his ears.

That was the last straw, Mukuro finally snapped.

A crazed smile adorned his face as anger finally bubbled over and he exchanged his position, gaze flickering from the ruins to the terrified expressions of the scientists.

"What-what do you think you're doing Experiment 69?" The scientists spat out anxiously as they started backing away.

"Kufufu, why revenge of course." He laughed and mis-matched eyes flashing dangerously, charged forward with his trident at his targets as pained screams echoed in his ears.

The world was painted a bloody red as Mukuro laughed crazily once more, stepped over the brutally slaughtered bodies and exited the area, leaving the remnants of the experimental facility behind him.

His face was contorted into an expression that could send little children cowering under their sheets.

* * *

Well, you couldn't expect our pineapple head to just stand there and do nothing right? Yeah, I based it off the song but I altered certain parts too. Hope you like I suppose. **Review please and tell me if he was OOC.** But that's because he had been blissfully ignorant before and finally snapped when he encountered the scene.

Coming up next for your reading pleasure: Imagination Forest With Giotto, Tsuna & Hibari! -Fan girls scream and swoon-

Updates might take a while! So yeah bye~


End file.
